


Butterflies

by tetila (AwakeMySoul)



Series: Alphabet Challenge [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: AU, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 16:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwakeMySoul/pseuds/tetila
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What does it feel like?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> I'm aware that lots of people don't like to read that stuff, and you're welcome to skip it. But a friend and I once talked about how it's a pity that there's kind of no way to write about all the potential emotional roller coasters that come with a pregnancy, and, well - once the idea had been born, it didn't want to vanish again. So there's actually a biologically sensible reason behind the whole concept, it just had no place in this ficlet to be explained.

Dan is incredibly fascinated by the look on Fernando’s face. Astonishment and pure, immaculate happiness. He’s glowing. Perfect.

“What does it feel like?” 

Fernando looks at him, his hand still resting on his slightly swelled belly and some of the irrational envy he feels must show on his face, because Fernando only smiles at him before he moves from his spot on the bed. 

Quick hands softly push him down into the mattress and his shirt is shoved up, exposing his stomach to the warm air of their bedroom. He protests loudly, playfully, but stops when Fernando looks down at him and brings his forefinger up to his lips.

“Ssshhh...“ 

Daniel shuts up and just lies there, still, almost holding his breath, waiting for Fernando’s next move. 

The muscles of his abdomen jump lightly when Fernando moves the tip of his nose over the skin of his stomach, softly and barely touching the surface. 

He knows it’s not the same thing, but close enough. 

Their daughter feels like Butterflies.


End file.
